Knowing
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Carly knew something was wrong the moment her daughter walked into the room


**Knowing**

**Summary: Carly knew something was wrong the moment her daughter walked into the room.**

When Josslyn walked into the living room, Carly was immediately taken aback by the sight of her red eyes and pale, tear streaked face. Her blonde hair was a mess as if she'd been running her fingers through it and her slender shoulders were slumped.

The reminder that Oscar was supposed to get tested today clicked in Carly's mind and she sat down her cellphone. She hurried to her daughter and took her into her arms. "Oh my sweet girl."

Josslyn let out a gut wrenching sob at that and clung to her mother. "Oscar only has six more weeks left." She sniffled, pulling away. She swiped a hand under her nose as she leaned into her mother's embrace.

Carly's breath hitched in her throat at that. Of course, she'd known how ill Oscar was, knew what was eventually going to happen to him. It all just seemed so soon. Drew and Oscar had just started bonding months ago and Josslyn had already lost so much. Her heart ached as she thought of Kim, knowing how badly she'd dealt with the loss of her own son, Morgan. "Are they sure?" She asked, pulling away to tug her daughter over to the sofa.

The teen nodded in affirmation and another sob bubbled past her lips. "They're sure." She gasped out. "I left to give Kim and Oscar privacy. I don't know what I'm going to say when I go to see him again tomorrow." She felt at a loss. She'd known how sick Oscar was but getting a date had been like cold water had been thrown on her.

Her mother sighed and pulled her close, rubbing her back gently and pressing kisses to the side of her head. "It doesn't matter what you say so long as you're there for him."

Josslyn nodded against her mother's chest and snuggled closer. "I'm so scared, mom. I don't know what I'm going to do when he's gone."

Carly didn't know what to say to that. She had no clue how to fix this. It wasn't like when Josslyn was little and fell trying to ride her bike. This couldn't be fixed with a kiss to the injured area and some chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

It was after Carly had managed to convince Josslyn to eat and helped her to bed that she finally picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Biting her lip, she clicked on a very familar name and listened to it ring.

Jacks answered moments later, "Carly? Why are you calling?"

"It's Josslyn, Jacks. She needs you here. Her boyfriend, Oscar. He only has six weeks left." She spoke into the phone, voice clear.

Jacks was silent for a few moments. It sounded as if he had taken a seat. "What do you mean that her boyfriend only has six weeks?" His voice is riddled with confusion.

Carly swallowed back the lump in her throat and felt as if someone had wrapped her heart in their fist. Josslyn hadn't told her father about Oscar's illness. Of course she hadn't. She had no clue why that had never crossed her mind before. She knew that the moment their daughter had told him about Oscar, Jacks would've been on his jet right away, flying to Port Charles to see his only daughter. "It will be easier to explain when you get here." She told him. "Just...hurry. Josslyn could really use both of us.

Carly didn't bother to tell her daughter about Jacks coming a few days later when Josslyn hurried downstairs, dressed in a light sweater dress and a pair of boots, hair wavy. She figured it would be a surprise. And besides, Carly needed to talk to Jacks anyway. She felt grateful that Sonny was busy all day so she'd have the chance.

She'd just thrown a frozen pizza in the oven and begun to make a pot of coffee when she received the call that Jacks was at the door. She hurried out to the foyer and swung it open, immediately coming face to face with her ex husband.

His blue eyes, so much like Josslyn's were wide and worried in his tan face and she couldn't help but throw herself into his arms before she pulled him inside.

They'd taken seats on the sofa, mugs of coffee in their hands when Carly finally spoke. "I should've realized that Josslyn didn't tell you about Oscar." She confessed. "If you'd known, I know you would've been here."

Jacks shook his head. "I should've noticed something was wrong in our calls and letters. God, I wish she'd have told me. How long has she been dealing with this?" He asked his ex wife.

Carly shifted in her seat. "Since November. Oscar broke up with her briefly back in September, a few days after their anniversary. He'd found out he was sick and didn't want her to know. It eventually came out during Thanksgiving. Josslyn has been by Oscar's side ever since."

"And there's no way to help Oscar?" He wondered, knowing that if it meant protecting his daughter, he'd do anything. He'd proven that when he'd went through illegal means to get her a kidney when she was a toddler.

The woman before him shook her head and stared down into her mug. "No." She whispered carefully. "There was a trial. One that Josslyn convinced him to try. It didn't work. And Oscar just wants to enjoy the time he has left. It isn't fair, Jacks! Josslyn is trying to be so strong, but I see the fear and pain in her eyes. She's lost so much already."

Jacks squeezed her wrist. "We're going to be there for her, Carly. She's going to know that she can come to us."

* * *

When Josslyn came into the house later that day, she didn't notice their guest at first, mind on her day spent with Oscar. She moved toward the stairs, intent on getting into something comfortable when she heard her mother call her name. With a sigh, she turned around and her eyes landed on the man on the sofa next to her mother, widening. "Daddy?" She whispered, voice trembling, frozen on the first step.

Her father stood up and suddenly, she's wrapped in a hug that she clings to desperately, standing on the tips of her toes to bury her tearful face into her father's neck. "I didn't know you were coming." She whimpered, voice watery. She saw her mother over her dad's shoulder and figured out what must've happened.

"Your mother called me. Why didn't you tell me about Oscar, Josslyn?"

She pulled away and crossed her arms under her chest protectively. "I don't know." She answered. "I guess I felt like it would make it more real. I was trying to be strong for Oscar, but I've been feeling like I'm falling apart."

Jacks reached out to hug his daughter once more and kissed the top of her head. "I'm staying in Port Charles for a few months. I've already gotten a suite at the Metrocourt. You aren't in this alone."

Carly came up to them with a smile. "Jacks is right, Josslyn. If you feel lost, I want you to come to one of us."

Josslyn's answering nod and hug are enough to lift the weight off of her chest.

**A/N: Originally, I didn't plan on Jacks not knowing about Oscar. But then I considered, what if Josslyn didn't tell him? I could easily see that. I'm already writing a sequel of Jacks meeting Oscar.**


End file.
